It is known to dispose inserts in tires. Such an insert may consist for example of a sensor, a stud for a tire designed to travel on ice, a reinforcing element or an added element consisting of an elastomeric material different from the material used in the zone of the tire under consideration.
The tread of a tire is generally patterned in more or less regular manner over its circumference to provide the tire with the desired functional characteristics. It is thus possible for the function of an insert to be influenced by local variations in profile, in the pattern of the tread in the zone where said insert is implanted. This may be the case, for example, with a pressure or temperature sensor which, depending on whether it is facing a block of the tread pattern or on the other hand a groove in the tread pattern, will be subject to different pressure or temperature conditions.
A known solution allowing precise positioning of an insert relative to the profile of the tread consists in introducing said insert after the tread molding operation, that is to say generally after vulcanisation of the tire. One disadvantage of this solution is that, as a function in particular of the shape, the size or the fragility of the insert, introduction thereof may be a delicate or even impossible operation. Furthermore, it is difficult to achieve a bond with the materials of the tire after vulcanisation. Moreover, this addition may have significant effects on the uniformity of the tire.